


Aurora

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannon universe, Light Angst, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance grew up hearing stories about destiny and soulmates. How just the touch of your soulmate's hand is all it took. His parents ran into each other at the market, when they both grabbed for the same can of coconut milk. They would always talk with such affection about their eyes connecting and seeing the shift and glow of each other's irises in a metallic sparkle.His big sister met her soulmate on the beach, being too excited to go surfing she wasn't watching her path and she tripped in a hole dug out by a small child chasing down a crab. When warm hands wrapped around her fingers pulling her to her feet she claims she knew. Before she even looked him in the eye and saw the sparkle like northern lights, she knew.Lance used to wonder if he'd get that love. When Blue first took them into space Lance just grinned, this just meant more options. He was open to anything so a hot alien babe would do him just fine.But his heart seemed to disagree with him. He tried to ignore it, saying it was just hero affection. That him and Shiro had touched before after all, so obviously they weren't soul mates. But every time the other man was in the room Lance's eyes couldn't help but follow him.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this on discord so the paragraph spacing and starts arent the cleanest. Because I also didn't edit it!

Lance grew up hearing stories about destiny and soulmates. How just the touch of your soulmate's hand is all it took. His parents ran into each other at the market, when they both grabbed for the same can of coconut milk. They would always talk with such affection about their eyes connecting and seeing the shift and glow of each other's irises in a metallic sparkle. 

His big sister met her soulmate on the beach, being too excited to go surfing she wasn't watching her path and she tripped in a hole dug out by a small child chasing down a crab. When warm hands wrapped around her fingers pulling her to her feet she claims she knew. Before she even looked him in the eye and saw the sparkle like northern lights, she knew.

Lance used to wonder if he'd get that love. When Blue first took them into space Lance just grinned, this just meant more options. He was open to anything so a hot alien babe would do him just fine. 

But his heart seemed to disagree with him. He tried to ignore it, saying it was just hero affection. That him and Shiro had touched before after all, so obviously they weren't soul mates. But every time the other man was in the room Lance's eyes couldn't help but follow him.

When Shiro disappeared Lance hurt, just like everyone else. But, a darker part of himself took it as an opportunity to get over the older man so he could move on and find his true love. But, when keith came back with a nearly starved long haired Shiro sporting a beard Lance's heart beat even harder than before. 

Accepting his fate to never have true love Lance decided to appease his heart by supporting Shiro in Keith's constant absence. But, apparently Shiro agreed with the dark voice in his mind because more times than not they just got into arguments.

It hurt, both mentally and physically every time Shiro yelled at him. And try as he might to stand up for himself Lance just couldn't do it. Not to Shiro. So he avoided him.   
Shiro didn't seem to mind or notice that they didn't talk anymore. That the only time they saw each other was when they were training or on a mission. And if Shiro didn't care, why should Lance.

But, then Shiro called out to him in the astral plane and Lance's heart seemed to get a total recharge, it beat even harder than before. He had to know what Shiro wanted, had to feel important to him. But Shiro didn't even remember, and Lance's heart broke all over again.   
Irritated with his own feelings, and his extreme distrust for Lotor it was really no wonder he hyper-focused on Allura. She was his friend, she showed she cared about him outside of being a paladin. 

So he got fidgety at Oriande, and he got kicked out into the halls for it. Guess Shiro isn't the only one that likes to yell at him. When Shiro followed him out Lance decided it was time to end it. He couldn't keep doing this to himself so he'd check one more time, see no shine in the other's eyes, just like always, and get over it.

So he sat on the floor, legs crossed and looked up at shiro. "Come on, you keep complaining about headaches. Rest your head in my lap and I'll massage your temples."   
"Lance, I can massage my own-"

"No arguments. I've got magic fingers and I'm going to use them. So lets go. Your head, my lap, temples massaged." Shiro hesitated one more time before nodding, sitting down and slowly lowering his head to the space between Lance's legs. He closed his eyes and Lance frowned. Mind racing on how to get him to open them as his fingers moved, pressing against the side of Shiro's head and rubbing softly.

Shiro seemed to relax instantly and soon Lance was taking liberties, running his fingers through soft hair as he worked in silence. For a minute Lance thought the other had fallen asleep until he spoke. "Hey, Lance. Do you- do you think I do a good job as leader?"

"What?" Lance startled, hands halting for a moment before returning to card through soft hair. "Why would you think that? Sure you snap sometimes. But, you're under a lot of stress. Its not like we asked for any of this. So all things considered I couldn’t think of a better leader. Except myself of course." 

Shiro's eyes opened, a brow raised as he looked up at Lance. "You? Really?" 

Lance moved his hands back down, rubbing Shiro's forehead and pushing his brow back down, staring into his dark eyes. No change. They stayed as dark as before. Laughing around the pressure building in his chest Lance kept up his joke. "You'll see, one day Black will recognize my greatness and you'll be back on the sidelines again. Shiro the Hero. The man... Everyone wants." 

Shiro snorts out a laugh and closes his eyes again and Lance exhales. That's it. Its over. Now he can move on.  
But, he still can't. Even with the proof having stared him right in the face his heart still beat rapidly for Shiro, his eyes still watched him, his fingers still yearned to touch him. And then Shiro was gone again. He attacked them, took Lotor, and left. 

When keith came back with him this time, Lance felt dead inside. Shiro, the Shiro he loved so much despite destiny telling him they were nothing to each other. Shiro was dead, and if Lance had just tried to reach out to him after that day on Olkarion maybe he would still be alive. It's Lance's fault. He failed.

But then Allura, god bless her, transferred Shiro's soul into the clone's body. His eyes opened and Lance's heart sang. He didn't even care that they would never change for him. Shiro was back, he was alive, and Lance owed Allura his life for it. 

Time passed and they worked their way home, stopping at planets when they could but mostly just traveling by lion through dark space. It was long, it was boring. For Lance who sat in red by himself most of the time, it was lonely. Sometimes Coran would ride with him, sure, but for the most part it was just Lance and the sentient lion. All by themselves.

Lance was starting to go crazy. So he shut off his coms and talked to Red. He told her anything that came to mind. About earth, his family, the garrison, that one time he got stuck trying to climb the fence to sneak out and dangled by his belt for hours until a teacher came to rescue him. He even told Red about his feelings for Shiro. The lion always seemed to pulse around him as he spoke. He liked to think that meant she was listening. 

They stopped off at another planet. Another planet that was 90% dry rock with no lifeforms on it. They stayed overnight, letting the lions rest and in the morning they packed up, as usual, to leave. Once Red was packed Lance went inside to hide, back to avoiding Shiro again rather than face his feelings of guilt and failure.

Red flashed to life around him as he settled in. "We'll be leaving soon, girl." He pat her controls, startling when they moved on their own. Grabbing at the controls he was helpless against the stubborn Lion and before he knew it they were lunging forward, dipping down, then jumping up flying off into space. Once they got out of the planet's atmosphere Red seemed to calm down. An electronic hum filling the cockpit like satisfaction as Lance sighed. "Really, Red. If you wanted off the planet you could have just told me."

"What the hell, Lance." Keith's angry voice filled his ears startling him.

"Sorry guys, I guess Red got restless. She took off on her own, I'll wait for you guys up he-"

"Why did you take Shiro?" Lance froze, turning slowly in his chair to stare at the opened door to the cockpit and the very confused Shiro standing in it, looking around at the controls. "Ah, quiznak." The lights of the lion pulsed around them, as if laughing.

"Lance!" An angry Keith shook him out of his frozen state, causing him to fake a laugh. 

"Ah, sorry. Keith. I guess Red just got sick of me talking to her and wanted me to have company. I'll just... Fly her back down and-" the room plummets into darkness and Lance groans, smacking his head into the back of the chair. "Come on Red, this isn't funny." 

"It's okay." Lance jumps, looking up at Shiro, his white hair almost glowing in the darkness around them. "I'll stay with Lance. We haven't gotten to talk since this adventure started." His smile was soft as he looked over at Lance. "It will be nice to catch up."

Red lit back up, almost smugly. Keith tried to argue with them about it but all he got out was Shiro's name before he was cut off by the other man and told to let it go. 

So Shiro sat on the floor next to Lance, back resting against his chair as they flew in total awkward silence. It lasted much longer than Lance gave himself credit for until Shiro finally spoke. "So, what do you and Red talk about?"   
Lance glared at the controls of his traitorous lion. "About everything really. Earth, my family, our missions and what we've seen... The team... You."

"Me?" 

Lance laughs nervously. "Haha. Yeah, I uh..." Swallowing around a sudden lump in his throat Lance lets his hands drop from the controls, trusting Red to keep them on course. "Shiro, I'm sorry. You reached out to me that day on Olkarion. You tried to tell me and I didn’t listen. I- I didn't even think to try and go back to the astral plane." He could feel his throat tightening, tears burning in his eyes. "You tried to reach out to me and I let you down. I failed you as a paladin and a friend."

Shiro heard the catch in Lance's voice, turned his head to look up at him, to reassure him everything was fine. But then he saw the tears running down Lance's cheek and scrambled, yanking himself to his feet, hand hovering awkwardly over him until he made his decision and wrapped his arm around him yanking him to his chest. "Lance. God. Is this why you've been avoiding me?" All he got in reply was a wet sniffle into his chest so he continued. "I bet its what you've been telling Red, too. No wonder she wanted us to talk. Lance, I don't blame you for any of this. When I saw you guys appear in the astral plane. I didn't expect anything from you, Lance. I just wanted..." 

Stepping back Shiro took Lance's head in his hand, running his thumb over tearstained cheeks. "I just wanted to talk to you, Lance."

Lance's eyes opened, his brows knit together in confusion as he looked up at Shiro, mouth open to reply, and froze. Because there, looking down at him, was Shiro. The softest smile he'd ever seen on his face, and eyes glowing metallic, swirling in every color of the rainbow.

"hey." Shiro's smile grows impossibly softer, his thumb rubbing over Lance's cheekbone. "I always knew you'd be beautiful lighting up for me."

"What?" Lance jerked away, tumbling over the arm of his chair as he flailed. "What the quiznak, Shiro?" He stood up and started pacing, arms flailing in the air. "This isn't possible! We've touched so many times! Theres no way- trust me I kept watch. It would have happened before now! Like when I shook your hand back on earth!"

"Robot hand."

"Or one of the many times you put your hand on my shoulder!"

"Clothes were in the way."

"Or during that one mission when I fell off the cliff and you caught me." 

"Full body armor."

"what about at Oriande! You had your head in my lap! My hands were skin to skin on your forehead! Nothing happened then."

"That wasn't me, Lance. I mean. It was me. We share this body now, its really confusing really, i have all his memories... But... Soulmates are just that _soul_ mates." Shiro moved slowly around the chair. "And my soul wasn't in this body then. But, it is now." He held his hand out, palm up, towards Lance. "Need more proof?"

Lance hesitated, looking at the outstretched hand, then following it up to the eyes of it's owner. Slowly he reached out, stopping only for a moment to take off the glove of his armor before stepping forward and placing his hand into Shiro's. Pale fingers wrapped around his own and like an ocean's current his eyes swayed, gaining color and moving in a rhythm all their own. 

He felt tears coming to his eyes again as he stepped closer. "How long have you known?" 

Shiro smiled, pulling Lance closer. "Always. I dreamed of you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one. I’ll admit, I was confused at Oriande. It really fucked me up for a while there. But, I _knew_ it was you. I just... I had my reasons I couldn't tell you then. I hope you'll forgive me now?"

Lance smiled, following Shiro's direction until he was pressed against his chest and Shiro moved his arm up, cupping his cheek. "I guess I can forgive you." He grinned up at Shiro, waggling his eyebrows. "But, only if I get an apology kiss."

Laughing Shiro leaned down, pressing their lips together in a firm, awkward kiss. And then another, and another, until they were both laughing and sharing small soft kisses. The cockpit around them pulsing in a smug satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet fic! Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
